Delsin D. Draco
Delsin D. Draco (でるしん・D・どラコ Derushin Di Dorako), commonly nicknamed as Ideot (だか Daka) and Del (でる Deru), is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T, training to become a Pro Hero. He works in the Solarine Restaurant as its Bartender and Cashier, and sometimes as one of its Chefs. As the class bonds over time, there is a general consensus that Delsin himself is the Heart (心 Hāto) of 1-T and holds everyone together. He is one of the Main Protagonists of the My Hero World Series. Appearance ... Delsin, like most of the students, possesses the standard uniform of U.A., a light-grey blazer over a white, buttoned shirt, and dark-green, dress pants which are held by a belt. His tie is done in a way that makes it longer than the standard's. During breaks, he tends to take the blazer off. His shoes are black and plain in appearance, although, they look similar to sneakers. Delsin also has the U.A.'s standard gym clothing, a full, blue, track suit with thick, white lines over the legs and torso, forming the school's symbol. His Hero Costume, dubbed as "Celsius", consists of a full grey armor... Delsin possesses several scars, which he thinks of as marks in his life. One stands just above his left eye and has a diagonal cut shape, generally staying hidden by his hair. A similar one is on the lower right side of his abdomen, it has a somewhat cross shape with one of the sides being much more prominent, and was acquired during Delsin and Kaio's fight with Overgrown. After the Field Trip, he also gains a double scar, which is located on the lower left of his abdomen and looks like a burn, while the one in the back simply looks like a large cut. An intricate "scar" of sorts Delsin ends up acquiring is visible in his hair. After the immense amount of stress he was put through in the Field Trip, various strands of his hair's frontal part end up gaining a white color to them. Interestingly, these white strands have a sort of flame-like design. Under the effects of the "Trigger" Drug, Delsin's hair becomes completely white and slightly spikes up, while the rest of his body acquires claws, fangs, and the skin gains a dark hue to it. Gallery DelsinKid1.jpg|Delsin as a kid. Damon Yuuei Uni.jpg|Delsin's U.A Uniform. DamonHero2.jpg|Delsin's Hero Attire. DelsinWork.jpg|Delsin out to work at the Solarine. DamonFormal.jpg|Delsin in his formal tuxedo. DelsinBeach.jpg|Delsin at the beach. FaceScar.png|Delsin's forehead scar. DelsinScar.png|Delsin's abdomen's scars, during 2nd Year. Scar.png|Delsin's back scar. Drugged.png|Delsin under the effects of "Trigger". DelsinST.jpg|Delsin's hair after "Trigger". Personality Overall, Delsin's friends describe him as a virtuous, kind, and somewhat eccentric person. He is somewhat goofy, not holding back his expressions, be them of anger, amusement or amazement, and desires when amongst his friends, who all note how these emotions seem to be indeed genuine. Although, sometimes his comments are regarded as obvious remarks, Delsin is known for reacting to almost everything happening around him. Delsin's mom, Lucia, says that he has been more like only in his final Junior School years and after ingressing into U.A. High School, as he has made true friends there and is greatly concerned about his friendship with them, aside from wanting to become a hero. Even then, Delsin is still somewhat shy in regards to certain subjects in a group chat, preferring to stay quiet unless he is directly talked to or his opinion is asked for. With this friendly demeanor, Delsin is quick to make friends in U.A. and tie people together, regardless of the situation, with many pointing out how truly kind-hearted he is. Delsin is also known for using bad words to swear often. Be it when he is amazed, angered, surprised or even slightly sad, also using them to praise someone. Delsin goes as far as to combine different kinds of swearing, something which comes off as unintentionaly funny. However, he does try to hold his tongue when he is speaking with people he just recently met or people who outright get uncomfortable with it, respecting their dislike of it. According to himself and some others, Delsin is the last person someone should ask rumors from as he doesn't bother to overhear anyone's talk, as long as it doesn't concern him or those really close to him. Therefore he is one of the few people left wondering if something is true or not, often asking his classmates about it with a comical expression and being the last to know. He also acts like this whenever he doesn't get a joke or thinks that a statement was serious, instantly questioning it. Delsin also adopts this face whenever something too odd or shocking happens, once again questioning himself or other people if that was real or not. In a more serious note, however, Delsin heavily dislikes outright believing in rumors and tries to convince people to try and seek out the truth. Even so, he also dislikes a person spreading rumors about another person, stating that they have no right to do it. Despite this, Delsin feels genuinely sad whenever he is left out of any conversation or joke, even if he doesn't fully understand what it is about, wishing someone approached him for it as he feels it is essential to improve his social skills. In fact, Delsin has been heavily affected by the constant mockery through the years, something which greatly diminished some of his social skills to an awkward level. Although he is quite expressive to others and doesn't hold up much conversations, Delsin is somewhat capable of reading the atmosphere and knowing what to not say in certain moments. Along with his expressiveness, Delsin doesn't hide his true opinions, if asked, and reactions towards something. ... . He reinforces that being honest is not the same as spreading everyone's secrets and is very capable of holding his own tongue in this regard. At times, when Delsin stops to think properly about his life, he may suddenly give off a melancholic vibe, noticeable by the lack of conversation and the need to not look into anyone's eyes. Usually, when he is like this, Delsin replies with quick gestures such as nods or smirks, and short answers as to quickly cut the conversation if he is too uncomfortable. Delsin tries to hide this side of his, as he believes it puts the mood of everyone else down, something he doesn't want to happen. Ever since a young age, Delsin has been strong-willed and loyal, although, this got slowly hidden over the course of the years due to his increasing demotivation. ... History Ever since he was two years old, Delsin showed great admiration towards heroes and cheered them on often. When he was four years old, his Quirk manifested and made him accidentaly burn off his clothes, exposing his nude self during a family meeting and triggering his shy side. He would express his desire to become a Hero when he was five years old, ... Synopsis Powers & Abilities Delsin is considered one of the prominent fighters within Class 1-T, with prowess above those of the many students in the Hero Department. He improves fast and quickly puts his experience to use, adapting in the middle of battles. Delsin has shown to be capable of holding his own against the top fighters of his class. He proves himself capable of matching the villains he faces during his first year, contending with Heiha, Abel Cainhurst and Yoroi Tsurara, all on his own. Delsin was said to be a key fighter during the fight with Augusto Alcides. After the incident at the Field Trip, Delsin's newfound resolve allows him to further boost his growth. Most of Class S has agreed that Delsin has become one of Class T's "Monsters". ... . By using Bunsen Blazer, he is shown to hold his own even against the strongest students of the entire school, keeping up with a serious Kan Hannou. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Atonishing Speed: Sharp Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: High Endurance: Keen Intellect: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Quirk Pyro (放火魔 (パイロ) Pairo lit. Flame Control): Delsin's quirk allows him to produce flames from any part of his body, regulating their temperature, making him capable of controlling them in a variety of ways. By imbuing his body in fire, adding a burning effect to his blows, he can augment his combat prowess and complement his movements due to its many properties, also being capable of releasing it as waves of fire and fireballs. However, he is still able to release it in an uncontrollable manner around himself. Most of the time, Delsin generates flames from his limbs. Nevertheless, continuous use will difficult Delsin's breathing due to the increase in smoke and decrease in oxygen around him. Furthermore, Delsin's body can't sustain extremely high temperatures, burning his skin off and unbalancing his own temperature. Although he trained his Quirk through his life, Delsin, at first, was very wary of using it in public. *'Blazing Engine' (燃機関 Moeru Kikkan): *'Steering Furnace' (操舵火炉 (ステアリングファーネス) Sōdakaro (Sutearingu Fānesu) lit. Wheel of Fire): *'Venus Phoenix' (金星鵬 Bīnasu Fenikkusu): *'Bunsen Blazer' (ぶんせんブレザー Bunsen Burezā): Other Profficent Cooking: Bilingual: Delsin is apparently capable of speaking two idioms, namely both English and Japanese at very good levels. Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Celsius (セルシアス Serushiasu): Delsin's costume is specially designed to decrease the effects of the overuse of his Quirk, Pyro. It is also partially made with Delsin's DNA and special fibers, which makes it extremely resistant to heat. *'Celsius Helmet': This is said to be the most complex piece of the suit. It has a special device which captures most of the smoke in the vicinity and uses the chemical proccess of purification to shift it into breathable air, enabling Delsin to take shorter breaks and not suffocate. *'Celsius Armor': The torso piece is set to manage Delsin's body temperature. Taking use of the air made from the purification proccess of the helmet, the armor cools down Delsin's skin and applies a special cream, good against and to prevent burns. At the neck area, it hits certain pressure points to prevent stress. *'Celsius Belt': The belt contains first-aid kits, with most of them destined to treat heat-based pain and injuries. *'Celsius Gauntlets': *'Celsius Boots': These act similar to the gauntlets. Relationships Classmates= ... ... Huit Poirier: Delsin is shown to be closest friends with Huit, despite only meeting him in U.A. They often study together and help one another in whatever subject the other lacks. Delsin admits he wasn't sure if him and Huit would have made good friends, but is immensely glad they worked it out. Huit's first impressions of Delsin were that of an air-headed person who hesitates too much and just wanted attention. Though, afterward, Huit was very impressed with Delsin's skills during the Entrance Exam and was willing to help him despite being strangers, saying that Delsin certainly had what it took to be a U.A. student and later on, a Hero. Delsin also doesn't hold any animosity for Huit thinking of him as a crazy person at first. Although Delsin considers him very lazy and severe at times, he also says that Huit definitely has the determination of a Hero. ... Delsin had voted for Huit for Class President and fully supports his role as such, praising his leading skills often. He also often jokes that Huit secretly abuses his president privileges. Julia Briar: Julia was the first of the class to have met Delsin, as both of them were alone before the Entrance Exam due to having made no friends yet and decided to lunch together. But even then, they exchanged just a few words before going their separate ways, until discovering they were designed for the same area during the test. A big part of Delsin's rescue points in the Exam came from saving her, the same applying vice-versa, showcasing a certain level of mutual trust, despite not fully knowing each other at the time. Delsin commends that Julia acts very kind even to the people she just met, and says that he greatly enjoys being around her. For classes, they often pair together to do many kinds of exercizes and instantly look at each other with comical faces. Having spent quite some moments, Delsin has shown that he can easily differ each of Julia's habits and tell how she is feeling at a given moment. Despite liking her, to the point many of his friends told him he had a crush, Delsin was also supportive when Julia pondered if she should date Shinai, which he was told about shortly before trying to ask her out himself. He told her she should take the risk and take the opportunity to see how it goes, believing it could be a nice experience for her. Delsin later admits to Kago that he refrained from asking her out because he felt like this would further confuse her, leading her to have to take a decision. Even then, he is immensely protective of Julia in regards to Shinai, always wondering if their relation is going alright. Although he doesn't blame her, this event was one of Delsin's demotivations and something which brought slightly strengthened his depression. Kaio Kinbena: Delsin and Kaio knew each other before entering U.A and have a somewhat strange relationship. Despite everyone else's mocking of the former's inheritage, Kaio hasn't verbally attacked him for it, instead, he has called him out for the fact he doesn't stand up for himself. However, they still stood on friendly grounds, from the beginning of Junior to the end of Middle School. Saki Yura: Delsin and Saki's first meeting was rocky, as she didn't like his goofy face and used violence against him, quickly subduing him. Saki pretty much enjoys teasing Delsin on anything she can think about. Despite this, they trust one another very much. Shohin Kaisha: Delsin and Shohin didn't interact at first and only grew close after many sleepovers at the latter's house, surprised at the many similarities they possess. They often pair together to make jokes and do crazy things, such as setting fire to a plastic skull, some lemons, and an apple. Both are the biggest eaters of the class and take pride in their stomachs. Pedro Yoiowari: Although they are not too close, despite Delsin being friends with Shohin, Delsin often laughs at Pedro's jokes and remarks that they are the funniest. Rick Rodriguez: Despite not being close, Delsin and Rick are on friendly terms, with both admiring the determination of one another. Even with Rick being the closest to Kaio, Delsin has no problem hanging out with him. Rick often stands up for Delsin, shown when he got between his and Kago's argument and when he berated Delsin for reacting too negatively sometimes. Shiawaze Yaunai: Delsin often remarks, ironically, that Shiawaze is too naive, but nevertheless he admires her intelligence and skills. Kago Yoiowari: Despite Kago's initial animosity towards Delsin, the latter tries to be very friendly towards him and holds an immense amount of respect for his skills. Akio Yuuki: Although Akio dislikes the jokes that he and Delsin look like each other, they are on friendly terms. Kizo Kokka: Delsin is one of the only people whom Kizo doesn't get angry due to the jokes made about his head. Ari Hachimitsu: Delsin finds Ari to be really friendly and they seem to understand one another, given their similar situations in Middle School. Ari is often to quick to notice if Delsin is troubled with something and makes sure to talk to him about, something which Delsin is openly thankful about. Meara Hotaru: Despite not interacting a lot, Delsin is rather amicable with Meara and likes her social demeanor. He also isn't afraid of expressing his dislike for her annoying laugh, propmting her to laugh even more. Erai Yaunai: Erai and Delsin often help each other in times of need, with the former complimenting Delsin for always doing the possible. Erai seems to really admire Delsin's heroic actions and often the latter laughs at the former's tries at hiding his pervert side. ... Bruno Alameda: Delsin thinks Bruno is very weird but nevertheless keeps his friendly demeanor with him. Bruno is often too honest with Delsin and often calls him an air-head but respects him anyway. ... Imani Josaiah: Although they didn't interact much at first, Delsin always admired Imani's dedication towards religion and becoming a hero, finding her to be too pure for their class. Maya Corona: Goji Yura: Delsin thinks Goji can be rather annoying with his jokes, but nevertheless keeps a friendly demeanor with him. Emi Burgess: Although they don't talk on a regular basis, Delsin thinks Emi has a funny personality. |-| Class S= Elizabeth Abano: ... Asuka Ikeru: Delsin and Asuka first meet during the Sports Festival. She casually thanks him for trying to ease the atmosphere between classes, and later on, praises his skills for coming first in the Race, making him flustered on both occasions. They got to talk even more during the Field Trip, specially since Delsin was trying to avoid Julia. ... ... ... ... |-| Teachers= Andre Galvahawk: Being Delsin's Homeroom Teacher, Andre is the closest to him amongst the teachers. |-| Other Classes= Houka Hirame: ... ... ... ... ... Agnes Friederich: |-| Family= Lucia D. Draco: As son and mother, Delsin and Lucia care deeply for each other. She was delighted that his Quirk took after hers and often tried to give him advice about it and everything else. Lucia was also very proud when Delsin got into U.A., going as far as to try and participate in every parent activity held by the school. Delsin says that what he most loves about her is the fact she picks no favorite amongst her loved ones and just tries her best. Hector D. Draco: Anne D. Draco: Tonio D. Draco: |-| Civilians= Malia Briar: Delsin first met Julia's mother when invited for a study session at their residence. He is openly baffled at their similarities and easy-goingness with each other, though he expresses amusement at their conjoint jokes. Souteni Poirier: |-| Solarine= Yujin Itamae: Kaiseki Itamae: Karui Kaisoku: Agatha Umidita: Fukusu Zenbu: Vitória Ferreira: |-| Heroes= |-| Villains= Augusto Alcides: Shinsei Gaidoku: Kenji Shikaku: Diane Leenda: Unbeknownst to each other, having met as civilians, Delsin and Diane are actually enemies. However, the interest was mutual upon their first meeting, what inspired them to begin dating shortly after. Heigou Baizou: Shuha Baizou: Battles Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. *His family name has the Kanji for Degree (ど), referencing his quirk. *Part of Delsin's hair going white due to incredible amount of stress is often attributed to the Marie Antoinette syndrome. *In earlier concepts, his given name was "Damon", matching the many other protagonists of the author. He had a different Quirk as well, named "Cryo", which was based on ice and its properties. He was also set to be a Villain going through the Reformatory, this had set the story of My Hero World to be about "second chances" and "deceiving appearances". *Much like the author's other major main characters, his name starts with D''. |-| Facts= *Delsin shares his birthday with the Author, June 10th. *Although he has fire powers, Delsin is very fond of umid climates and rain. *His school ranks are as follows: **4th at the Entrance Exam. **5th at Quirk Apprehension. **5th in Class 1-T's Grades. *In the first semester, Delsin is one of the four students who stood on both ''Top Five''s. The others being Shiawaze, Kago, and Huit. **Delsin and Huit would also stand on the ''Top Five of the Entrance Exam. *When he was a kid, Delsin always thought U.A. meant Ultimate Academy. *Delsin holds many similarities with Agnes Friederich: **Both have German descendancy. **Their personalities are regarded as virtuous and eccentric. **They both have been diagnosed with depression. **They have powers related to fire. **They have been shunned from using their Quirks for a good part of their life. **Both love rain and umid climates. **Their hero suits cool them down and have a prominent white color. **They share the same stats. |-| Extras= *According to Lucia: **His special skill is his Honesty. **His favorite food are Baked Cookies. **His favorite drink is Tea. **As a hobby, he collects old banknotes. **As a routine, he goes to school and works out. **His charm point is his smile. **Delsin is right-handed. **His favorite smell is that of rain. **He has a complex about his depression. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Student Category:U.A. Student Category:Quirk User Category:Hero in Training Category:Class 1-T Category:Solarine Restaurant Category:My Hero World